The Dark Allied
by S h i z u-Dlg
Summary: Eggman a logrado más allá de su propósito de construir su imperio, todo gracias a un aliado de identidad desconocida, haciendo que todo se saliera de control y así provocando que una destrucción masiva comenzara en todo el planeta. Todo a cambiado, y nada es como antes; Si quieren que todo vuelva a la normalidad necesitaran ayuda. [Sonamy] [ Silvaze y Knouge]
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola! Hoy vengo con un fanfic de Sonic the hedgehog, espero y le den una oportunidad, este capitulo**** es corto, ya que solamente es el prologo.**

**Bien con todo esto aclarado… ¡A LEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

**Pov sonic**

Todo había cambiado desde ese aquel día en el que sin darnos cuenta todo empezó a desmoronarse zona por zona, planeta por planeta…aún sigo sin entender como no pude evitarlo y también como es que mi peor enemigo logro superar su límite, ni yo lo creí capaz de destruir vidas pero todo fue gracias a que consiguió un aliado que por primera vez no lo traiciono e hizo que cambiara su meta de solo construir un imperio para así acabar con todo lo que se le pusiera en frente.

Es como una pesadilla en la que ya no hay color ni vida, una pesadilla que yo permití al no poder evitar que Eggman perdiera el control o mejor dicho...que alguien más lo controlara.

Yo junto con mi equipo hemos logrado mantener a salvo a los sobrevivientes de sus ataques y me alegro de que todos sigamos juntos, ya que se puede decir que estamos en guerra y no puedo contar en nadie más… solo en ellos.

Vainilla es la mejor enfermera que pueda existir; gracias a ella hemos podido curar a los heridos que se han encontrado vagando, los Chaotix están en el equipo de lucha ya que varias veces nos han querido atacar y destruirnos, Knuckles es el mejor guardián que pueda existir tanto como de la M.E y de nuestro refugio; él se encarga de que nadie ponga en evidencia este lugar, Rouge se encarga de vigilar por aire ya sea para encontrar más sobrevivientes o en busca de enemigos que quieren exponernos, Silver y Blaze incluso se unieron a nosotros ya que el futuro también se vio afectado, con Cream hubo un accidente en el cual salió herida y se tomo la decisión que se quedara con Vanilla y se mantuviera fuera de combate, Tails inventa cosas para defendernos y se ha dedicado a buscar pistas para encontrar a Eggman pero jamás ha podido encontrar la verdadera ubicación, con Amy en un principio no me gusto la idea de que peleara con nosotros pero ella ha demostrado tanto esfuerzo y determinación que en este tiempo se convirtió en una gran ayuda ya que es ágil ,rápida y sin decir que tiene una enorme fuerza está claro que ya no es una niña indefensa… aunque me cueste admitirlo y por ultimo Shadow el trabaja solo jamás a sido el tipo que le guste trabajar en equipo pero sé que necesitaremos su ayuda para encontrar a Eggman y al responsable de todo esto para así volver a la normalidad.

Había amanecido era un día nuevo pero igual a los otros, pero aun así tengo tengo mi ánimo de siempre para no desanimar a los demás ya que no quiero que se pierdan la esperanza aunque por dentro yo esté preocupado por ellos. Me levanto y me doy cuenta de que todos ya están despiertos y como siempre yo soy el ultimo en despertar veo a knuckles en su lugar de siempre conversando con Rouge…creo que estar de guardias los unió un poco o al menos ya no discuten tan seguido lo cual extraño un poco ya que era divertido verlos pelear y que knuckles se sonrojara por alguna cosa que diga rouge, me dirijo a donde esta Tails seguramente querrá mostrarme algún invento nuevo o una nueva pista del paradero de Eggman .

**—****Hey Tails, ¿para que querías verme?.**

**— ****Sonic, tengo malas noticias****—** me dice en un tono serio….sé perfectamente lo que dirá **—U****na nueva zona fue destruida en la madrugada** – lo sabia ya han sido es la décima zona en 2 semanas a este paso ya no quedara absolutamente nada. **—**E**ntonces ya sabemos qué hacer , le diré a rouge y a los chaotix que vayan a inspeccionar el sitio****—** digo al mismo tiempo en el que me encamino a la puerta.

**—****No hay nada.**

**—****¿Qué dices?****—**me doy vuelta para ver a Tails a la cara

**—****Rouge fue en cuanto se dio cuenta del humo y en cuando llego todo estaba destruido****—**suspiro pesadamente **—S****in nada que rescatar****—**me dice con una mirada y voz triste, yo solo asiento con la cabeza, tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar a Eggman si no todo terminara en la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aquí acaba el prologo , espero que le haya gustado y los deje con intriga. <strong>

**Bien quiero saber si les gusto y quieren que lo continúe….con un solo comentario que me pida eso lo continuare.**

**para aclarar será un SonAmy y posiblemente Knouge , pero mas SonAmy**

**bien me despido … BYE!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡hola! aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo :D ****y ahora si este sera más largo **

**okay ahora ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba corriendo por las frías calles con una capucha color marrón que cubría mas más de la mitad del rostro, llevaba semanas tratando de llegar a ese lugar que buscaba con tanta desesperación desde que escapo solo se escondía de aquellos aparentes robots que amenazaban con detenerlo prefería mantenerse oculto a enfrentarlos ya que honestamente no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salir con vida a pesar de conocerlos y lo que menos quería era volver a tener contacto con ellos, solo quería llegar a ese lugar y encontrar esa ayuda que tanto necesita o mejor dicho esa esperanza para que todo lo malo acabe y vencer al responsable.<p>

**POV SONIC**

camino por los pasillos, aquellas palabras de Tails resuenan por mi cabeza "_sin nada que_ _rescatar" _ ahora entiendo porque Rouge conversaba con knuckles y recordándolo bien ella no se veía muy feliz... aun sigo sin entender como llegue a este punto en el que me volví demasiado lento para detener las invasiones... _¿lento?_ ¡se supone que yo soy la cosa viva más rápida! y Eggman me está ganando, algo que jamás creí posible en este siglo pero al parecer todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana recuerdo esa primera invasión en la que soldados suyos y unas cosas las cuales en un principio creí que eran robots llegaron a destruir cualquier cosa a su paso, pronto todo se vio envuelto en llamas eran demasiado fuertes para ser robots y muy difíciles de derrotar; era muy obvio que no fueron hechos por él. Hasta ahora no se que son pero lograron vencernos ya que usan un extraño poder que paraliza los músculos y gracias a ellos quedamos fuera de combate, pero lo raro fue que jamás vi a Eggman en todas las peleas que siguieron no se en donde está metido pero haré que pague por todo.

**FIN POV SONIC.**

El erizo se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos en los cuales tal vez había un poco de culpa que sin darse cuenta esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que accidentalmente choco frente con frente con una chica haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y el solo con la frente roja, se quedo unos segundos sobando su frente y al reaccionar la vio sentada en el suelo también sobando su frente la cual estaba igual de roja y no dudo en ayudarla a levantarse.

**—U****ps, lo siento****—** se disculpó mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

**—Ouch****— **se quejó en voz baja **—****...****Gracias****—**musitó sintiendo su cabeza adolorida y aceptando el gesto

**—N****o te lastime ¿o si?****—**interrogó al darse cuenta de que ella sobaba con frecuencia su frente junto con la expresión adolorida en su rostro

**—N****o, solo tienes la cabeza un poco dura****—**una pequeña risita salió de ella después de su comentario

**—****Que graciosa Amy****— **él rió sarcásticamente

Ella había cambiado tanto con el tiempo ya no lucia como la niña de doce años, ahora con quince años había madurado bastante en algunas cosas e incluso cambio un poco su aspecto y atuendo... pero aun conservaba su inocente mirada,caracter y sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

**—****Vamos no te lo tomes mal, solo quería hacerte reír un poco ****— **paró un momento mirándolo de reojo **—**** te veo un poco pensativo****—**menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro pero él no respondió **—****¿Qué sucede?****—**su sonrisa cambio a una mirada de preocupación y un voz igual.

**—P****ensaba en lo que paso anoche****—**admitió desviando la mirada.

**—O****h... eso, Rouge me lo contó en la mañana- **contesto ella con voz triste **—****¿Qué piensas hacer?.**

**—E****s lo que no se, ya hemos intentado todo para saber en donde se oculta Eggman, pero no encontramos nada que nos acerque un poco a él****—**gruño ligeramente con los puños cerrados,

Un suspiro salió de Amy, ella tampoco sabía qué hacer; también se había vuelto hartante para ella el no so saber cómo vencer a Eggman y ese tipo que nadie sabe quién es, la única pista que tienen son esa clase de robots que les han dado tantos problemas y heridas... pero no le gustaba ver a sus amigos tan angustiados y mucho menos a Sonic.

**—Y****a verás que saldremos de esto****— **tomo su hombro tratando de darle animo, sabía perfectamente que lo necesitaba aunque él lo negara.

**—****Eso es lo que más quiero****—**respondió apretando ligeramente la mano de ella, no sabía por qué... pero esas palabras y gestos lo calmaban.

Pronto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar y a los pocos segundos Tails y Knuckles llegaron haciendo que los dos erizos se sorprendieran y prestaran atención a lo que estos decían.

**—****¡Sonic!... Rouge vio a un ejército de robots acercarse ****aquí— **Tails trató de recuperar el aliento

**—¡T****enemos que hacer algo y rápido!****— **advirtió kunuckles quien se puso a la par del zorro

**—N****o hay tiempo que perder, reúne a los demás y que Cream y Vainilla hagan que los refugiados se queden en el sótano de emergencia, ¡tenemos que prepararnos, pero ya!****—** ordenó Sonic y sus amigos solo asintieron y siguieron sus ordenes **—****Amy quiero que tu vayas con Cream y Vanilla y les ayudes**

**—**** ¿Estas loco?****— **le miro incrédula **—**** Sabes perfectamente que yo quiero ayudarles****—**se quejó llevando sus manos a la cintura con una mirada decidida.

**—**** ¡Agh! Esta bien, pero en cuanto las cosas se pongan rudas quiero que te vayas con Vainilla ¿entendido?****— **era mas que claro que no podía hacerla entender... era demasiado terca.

**—****¡Si claro!****—**gritó mientras corría por el pasillo para encontrarse con Blaze y Rouge.

resopló con resignación, aún no le agradaba la idea de que ella peleara y se expusiera a algún daño, después de eso salió corriendo a donde lo necesitaban para dirigir la batalla.

* * *

><p>Rápidamente Vanilla y Cream recibieron el aviso de Tails y se pusieron a reunir a los refugiados para así quedarse en el útil escondite que fabrico el joven zorro para estos casos ya que después de varias invasiones muchos resultaron heridos y con esto lograran mantenerlos a salvo.<p>

**—B****ien, son todos...****—** comentó aliviada Vanilla mientras cerraba la puerta de acero del refugio.

**—M****amá ¿por qué no puedo ayudar a Sonic y a los demás?****—**preguntó la conejita con preocupación.

**—H****ija, sabes bien los motivos que tienen Sonic y los demás para no dejar que luches con ellos****—** le respondió su madre tomándola de los hombros.

**—S****í, se que por el accidente ya no quieren que me acerque a esos robots****—**dijó con tristeza Cream.

**—C****omprende cielo, solo quieren que estés a salvo****— **abrazo a su hija palmeando su cabeza con dulzura.

**—L****o sé, solo espero que estén bien****— **miró la puerta que la dividía del exterior, deseando que el tiempo pase lo mas rápido posible.

* * *

><p>Era casi el atardecer y se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol un con esa capucha cubriendo su rostro pero pronto su descanso llego a su fin al escuchar explosiones a las cercanías, despertó de golpe y fijo su vista hacia donde venia ese ruido dándose cuenta que atacaban una villa y sigilosamente se movió a ese lugar moviéndose entre los árboles hasta que se topo con un ejército de esos robots que amenazaban con destruir aquella villa y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco mas y quedo impactado al por fin encontrarse con lo que tanto buscaba o mejor dicho… al que tanto buscaba pero pronto otra explosión hizo que una gran roca volara y le diera en la cabeza noqueándolo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>**iTenemos que eliminarlos a como dé lugar, recuerden que es atacarlos directamente y no permitir que a ninguno los toquen****— **advirtió Sonic mientras un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar anteriores batallas en la que los robots usaban una clase de poder que entiesaba sus músculos y provocaban un dolor indescriptible e insoportable, los demás solo asintieron y se colocaron en posición de batalla.

Pronto se dio el primer disparo por la parte enemiga haciendo que todo diera inicio, rápidamente los robots llegaron a la zona junto con múltiples explosiones y disparos, no lo pensaron dos veces y se dispusieron a atacar.

Sonic peleaba con mucho rencor, sabía que esa invasión había sido enviada por Eggman y sentía aun mas enojo que ese gordinflón cobarde no dé la cara en una batalla todo estaba en un caos gracias a él y solo se mantenía oculto, ya pasado un rato todos los robots ya estaban destruidos.

**—Q****ue bien, fue demasiado fácil****— **alardeó knuckles con orgullo mientras arrancaba la cabeza a uno de los robots.

**—****Creo que se han vuelto más débiles****—** celebró Vector con una sonrisa confiada.

**—H****ay algo mal aquí,fue muy fácil…demasiado****—** murmuró desconfiadamente el erizo azul.

**—****vamos Sonic, no seas pesimista y alégrate que todo salió bien****—**trato de convencerlo Silver, pero el azulado no tenía esa tranquilidad.

**—****¡shhh!...Escuchen****—**interrumpió Amy mientras se quedaba quieta, cuando blaze y rouge se acercaron a ella **—¿T****ambien lo escuchan?****—**pregunto la pelirosa, un crujido se escuchaba muy cerca

**—S****uena ****metálico...****—** Rouge comento tratando de identificar el ruido

**—S****abia que algo andaba mal aquí****—** Sonic miro a lo lejos, para que en ese momento un robot gigantesco saliera de entre los arboles mientras disparaba una enorme explosion haciendo que rocas volaran a los alrededores

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>**¿¡Que fue eso mamá!?****—**grito Cream con temor

**—**** No lo sé mi amor, pero esperemos que estén bien****—** Vanilla abrazó a su pequeña tratando de tranquilizarla ante los murmullos de todos los que estaban alrededor.

"_chicos ojala estén bien" _pensó Cream mientras cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba con más fuerza a su madre

.

.

.

Se encontraban cansados ese gigante de metal era demasiado fuerte gran parte del bosque ya se encontraba en llamas y los demás también ya tenían bastantes heridas y aunque el robot se encontraba bastante dañado no se caía y esto hacia que el erizo azul perdiera la paciencia

**—E****s inútil, no lo podemos derribar- **sonó agotada la voz de Amy

**—D****ebe de haber un forma ... ¿pero cuál?- **comentó igual de agotado Sonic

**—C****reo que yo tengo un idea****—** propusó Rouge la cual ya tenía un ala lastimada y varias heridas en sus brazos

**-¿Qué cosa?- **la miro confundida la eriza

**—M****e di cuenta que esa cosa se desestabiliza cuando recibe un golpe un la cabeza,si logramos un golpe realmente duro podría caerse y así poder vencerlo mientras esta dañado****— **la murciélago trató de explicarse

**-¿Y cómo aremos eso?- **interrumpió Silver uniéndose junto con Blaze

**—****Sonic y Knuckles lo distraerán y tu Silver tendrías que paralizarlo unos segundos para que yo pueda elevar a Amy y así ella le dé con su martillo****— **indico la murciélago esperando un respuesta positiva

**—****No podemos arriesgar así a Amy – **interrumpió Sonic, sabia a lo que esa idea haría con Amy –**E****s como mandarla a la boca del lobo.**

**—E****lla es la única que tiene la puntería para darle en su punto débil a esa cosa-** se defendió rouge

Amy solo se quedo estática Sonic tenía razón, era demasiado arriesgado un mal movimiento y ella saldría herida pero esta era su oportunidad de demostrarle al erizo que ella ya no era la niña indefensa e inútil, un trago pesado paso por su garganta **—L****o haré****—**dijo con decisión

Sonic solo se quedo sorprendido pero a la vez enojado por la terquedad de la eriza **—H****agámonos rápido****—**fue lo único que dijo para después ir con knuckles a distraer al robot quien ya había destruido aun más el bosque.

**—B****ien rosita, sujétate fuerte****— **le dijo Rouge a Amy para así comenzar a volar.

Los chicos se encontraban atacando al robot haciendo que este prestara toda su atención en ellos Sonic dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban Rouge y Amy ,trago pesado y espero la señal de la murcielaga.

**—****¡AHORA!****—**grito Rouge quien ya se encontraba a lo alto con la eriza tomada de los brazos

Silver rápidamente uso sus poderes para retener al robot el cual forcejeaba, la murciélago en un movimiento rápido y con fuerza lanzo a Amy quien de inmediato hizo aparecer su martillo dándole justo en el punto de la cabeza haciendo que el robot se tambaleara y estuviera a punto de caer pero no cayo si no antes darle un fuerte golpe a la eriza con una de sus garras metálicas dándole en un costado y asi el robot cayó al suelo levantando una gran cantidad de humo

**—****¡Amy!****—**gritaron todos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, Sonic salió corriendo a atrapar a la chica para evitar que impactara en el suelo el humo iba desapareciendo pero el Robot amenazo con levantarse haciendo que todos quedaran sorprendidos y el robot estaba dispuesto a atacar…

**—****¡Chaos spear!****—**

La cabeza del robot salió volando y este exploto causando nuevamente otra cortina de humo

**—****¿Qué haces aquí?****—**pregunto Sonic con Amy en brazos al distinguirlo entre el humo

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOSH! Shadow apareció!<strong>

**¿Amy estará bien?**

**¿Quién era el chico de capucha?**

**(lo siento, meteré un OC es para dar más historia ya que este ayudara mucho)**

**Bien, actualizare pronto :3 dejen comentarios si les gusto o si nos los secuestrare, torturare y violare(?**

**xD BYE!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! Ok aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo OwO realmente no creí que pasaría del primero e.e**

** lamento la tardanza TTwTT**

**Disfrútenlo :3**

* * *

><p>La gran cortina de espeso humo fue desapareciendo dejando a todos sorprendidos al volverse a encontrar con el erizo negro, pero sobre todo impactados por el hecho de él los haya ayudado a acabar con aquel gigante de metal, aquello no era creíble. Rouge de inmediato corrió a abrazarlo ¿la razón?... No habían sabido nada de él desde hace 2 años, desde que la batalla contra Eggman comenzó; Shadow había decidido luchar por su parte lo cual era tipico y digno del erizo negro.<p>

—**¿¡Dónde diablos estabas!?**— regañó en un grito Rouge, pero no recibió respuesta, Shadow noto que ella tenía una ala lastimada y varias contusiones en sus brazos junto con un atuendo bastante sucio y al ver mejor a los demás presentes se dio cuenta que no se encontraban en mejor estado sin mencionar que casi todo el bosque se encontraba destrozado.

—**Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre Shadow**— mencionó Sonic haciéndose notar mientras les entregaba a Amy a los Chaotix –**llévenla con vanilla, ella sabe que hacer****— **indicó con algo de pesar en su voz al enorme cocodrilo, realmente odiaba que ella se encontrara en ese estado, estaba inconsciente y se notaba un enorme golpe en su costado.

—**No te preocupes, veras que en un momento ella estará como nueva**—le aseguró Vector con la chica en brazos y después de eso se fueron de inmediato a donde se encontraba Vanilla.

—**V****eo que aquí las cosas están igual que haya afuera**— comentó Shadow con un tono burlón en su voz a Sonic.

—**C****reo que tu sabes perfectamente como están las cosas afuera... ¿no?**— le respondió Sonic de la misma manera, pero shadow solo le dedico una mirada indiferente.

—**¿Por qué regresaste?**— cuestionó silver al erizo negro mirándolo de reojo, ganándose un fria mirada por parte del erizo negro el cual estuvo apunto de responderle, pero...

—**¿****P****or qué no mejor hablamos de eso después?**— intervinó Tails —**por ahora tenemos que ver que haremos con todo esto**— el joven zorro señalo el bosque que se encontraba en mal estado —**yo tengo que ir a revisar estas maquinas**—se fue volando con una de las partes del robot hacia la guarida.

Sonic soltó un suspiro para calmarse, pero aun tenía pensado interrogar a Shadow a como dé lugar —**B****ien… Rogue, knuckles ¿podrían revisar el área ?**— pidió de manera tranquila.

—**D****e acuerdo, no tardaremos**— contesto Rouge mirándolos de reojo para luego retirarse junto al equidna.

—**C****reo que Blaze y yo iremos con vainilla a ayudar con los refugiados**—dijo Silver y la asintió levemente , él y Blaze sabían perfectamente que Sonic quería conversar con Shadow.

—**B****ien, creo que ahora no tendrás inconveniente para decirme en dónde estabas y porque regresaste**— Cuestionó Sonic sin rodeo alguno.

—**No me vas a negar que intervine en un buen momento**— Shadow escupió sus palabras

—**No y te lo agradezco, pero aun no me contestas**—Sonic comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—**C****reo que es muy obvio decirte que estaba solo ¿no lo crees?**— respondió Shadow con ironía en su voz.

—**L****a verdad es que yo creí que estabas con el GUN, bueno antes de que…. **

—**¿Desapareciera?**—interrumpió secamente el erizo negro —**En un principio estuve con ellos, pero al pasar el tiempo cada vez eran menos hasta que al final los que quedaban renunciaron como cobardes**— finalizó apretando los dientes y los puños.

—**Es comprensible... esas cosas son difíciles de destruir**— Sonic miró los restos de los robots que estaban a su alrededor.

—**E****s por eso que regrese…..tengo que averiguar unas cosas y necesito ayuda**— gruño por ultimo, en realidad Shadow odiaba admitir que necesitaba de alguien pero no le quedaba de otra, solo se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta por parte de Sonic.

—**Entonces creo que debemos de juntarnos todos para hablar de esto ¿no crees?**— propusó el erizo azul

—**Como quieras, solo que sea rápido.**

—**Bien, entonces será mejor que vayamos a dentro**— ambos corrieron dejando dos rayos tras ellos.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado knuckles y Rouge se encontraban revisando los daños en el bosque, los arboles estaban quemados o con agujeros por las explosiones y disparos que se presentaron en ese momento, era una escena un tanto deprimente, lo seria mas si no hubieran visto paisajes así anteriormente.<p>

—**Valla, yo creí que este era de los pocos lugares lindos que quedaban**—habló Rouge mientras levantaba poco a poco algunos escombros

—**Era inevitable que esto pasara, era eso o que destruyeran la guarida con todos adentro**— le respondió el equidna mientras la ayudaba

—**Eso es cierto….pero aun me parece increíble que Shadow haya aparecido tan de repente**— mencionó ella al recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos

—**¡Ja! Pero eso no te importo ya que en cuanto lo viste te lanzaste hacia el ¿no?- **le respondió con ironía Knuckles

—**¡Hey! No sabíamos nada de él desde hace dos años, era normal que reaccionara así**—se defendió Rouge

—**Si claro, lo que digas murciélago**— le respondió el equina para seguir con lo suyo

—**No será que estas celoso ¿eh?**—se acercó a él con un tono seductor en su voz

—**Oh por favor, no digas tonterías**—contestó molesto pero un ligero sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas

Rouge solo se dedico a reír, realmente ya extrañaba esas reacciones en knuckles, después de eso siguieron explorando el lugar hasta que se encontraron con algo que parecía una silueta de alguien que se encontraba inconsciente, sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a donde este se encontraba.

—**Este día no podría estar más raro**— murmuró el equidna al ver a encapuchado

—**Mejor cállate y ayúdame a llevarlo con los demás**—le regaño Rouge

Knuckles lo cargo en su espalda y rápidamente se fueron a donde estaba la guarida.

* * *

><p>Vector junto con los chaotix llegaron con Amy aún desmayada a la enfermería en donde se encontraba Vanilla y cream ya que Silver y Blaze la ayudaron a organizar a los refugiados.<p>

—**G****racias por traerla**—le agradeció vainilla mientras recostaba a Amy en una camilla.

—**No tiene que agradecer, además la pequeña necesita descansar**—contestó tranquilamente el enorme cocodrilo.

—**Pobre de mi niña**— la conejo mayor acaricio uno de los mechones en la frente de Amy —**¿Qué paso para que ella acabara así?**— preguntó preocupada ya que ella quería a la eriza como si fuera su hija.

—**Trato de atacar a un robot gigante pero este no cayó sin antes hacerle esto, pero es de admirar la valentía de esta niña.**

—**Ella siempre ha sido ****así**— comentó vanilla sonriendo ligeramente —**Bien, será mejor que la atienda, de nuevo gracias**— agradeció para acto seguido colocar un beso un su mejilla y de inmediato vector cambio su color verde a un rojo intenso.

—**E-enceri-io no hay na-ada que agradecer…yo me re-etiro- **tartamudeó el enorme cocodrilo al salir por la puerta sin no antes chocar con las cosas que estaban en su camino y dejando a Vainilla con una mirada de confusión.

—**Mamá, ya todo el lugar está limpio como me pediste**— entró feliz Cream, pero paró en seco al ver a su mejor amiga herida —**¿¡P****ero que le paso!?** –chilló con preocupación y se acerco velozmente a ella.

—**T****ranquila cariño, solo esta desmayada por un golpe que recibió….en unas horas estará bien**— Vanilla tratando de calmar a la pequeña —**¿Me podrías traer unas vendas del almacén?**— le pidió con dulzura.

—**Está bien, vuelvo enseguida.**

* * *

><p>Mientras, Sonic y Shadow se dirigían a donde se encontraba Tails ya que Shadow quería hacerle unas preguntas acerca de las investigaciones que ha hecho para encontrar a Eggman pero la adorable conejita se encontró en su camino quien ya tenia lo que su madre le había encargado.<p>

—**¡Señor Sonic!, me alegro que este bien**— saltó feliz Cream pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shadow haciendo que una mirada de sorpresa de formara en su cara —**Señor shadow...¿Cuándo regreso?**— la pequeña aun seguía sorprendida.

—**Cream es una larga historia… ¿y a dónde vas con tanta prisa?**— preguntó Sonic al verla tan apresurada.

—**Iba a llevar estas vendas para Amy**— respondió mirando el pequeño paquete que tenía en sus manos.

—**E****ntonces ve, yo iré con Shadow a hablar con Tails y después iré a ver como esta**— Cream solo le sonrió y se fue, pero aun seguía preguntándose sobre la extraña aparición del erizo negro.

—**Al parecer la Rose hizo algo muy imprudente ¿no crees?**— cuestionó Shadow al recordar el momento en que apareció.

—**Que no te sorprenda, ella siempre es ****así**— contestó Sonic con un tono un poco irritado en su voz, le molestaba que ella se exponga de esa manera.

Llegarón a donde se encontraba Tails quien estaba estudiando una de las armas del brazo de un robot , al parecer esta es de diferente diseño que los anteriores… su laboratorio era enorme, había montones de planos, piezas antiguas de robots y diferentes tipos de armas

—**Hey Tails, necesitamos hablar contigo**— habló Sonic al momento en el que entro junto con shadow al enorme lugar

—**Claro...**— el joven zorro dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para así prestar atención, suponía que tenía algo que ver con shadow el cual en el momento en que entro dirigió su vista a una pieza de arma de robot **–bien…. ¿Que sucede? **Cuestionó el joven zorro

—**Quería saber si conoces bien cómo funcionan estas "cosas"- **interrogó shadow mientras tomaba otra pieza diferente de los estantes del lugar —**Los soldados son débiles a comparación de estos robots que envían, estoy convencido que no son hechos por el Doctor Eggman… el diseño es superior, más avanzado y son más resistentes que un robot común.**

—**en eso tienes razón**— asintió pensativo Tails —**Pero lamentablemente no he podido descubrir cómo funcionan y como hacen para volverse más fuertes con cada batalla es como si….**

—**Si recordaran cada pelea**—interrumpió Sonic, quien recordó diferentes enfrentamientos

—**Exacto y también como si con cada pelea supieran como luchar contra nosotros**— comentó Tails dando la razón a sonic.

—**Eso quiere decir que es como si recolectaran datos de cada batalla**— habló pensativo el erizo negro –** también es como si cada vez fueran mas y mas …se destruye uno y aparecen cien mas- **el perfectamente sabia eso ya que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo luchando contra esos robots.

* * *

><p>Silver y Blaze se habían encargado de poner orden dentro del lugar, estaba anocheciendo y la mayoría se encontraba descansando después del agitado día que tuvieron.<p>

—**B****ien, todo está en orden**—suspiro tranquilo el erizo plateado para luego tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban cerca.

—**Al menos por ahora**—dijo pesadamente Blaze y se sentó junto a silver —**Me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas en casa**— dijo con la mirada baja

—**sabemos que es mejor acabar con esto desde este tiempo y esta dimención**—coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—**Lo sé, pero como siento que era mi responsabilidad quedarme haya**— respondió blaze con cierta tristeza en su voz

—**Somos más útiles aquí y así podremos mejorar nuestro tiempo**— Silver trato de animar, estando consciente de la nostalgia de que ambos compartían.

—**Eso espero**— murmuro mirándolo a los ojos

—**Ya verás que si**—una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Silver, un que Blaze sintió muy cálida y reconfortante.

.

.

—**¡APURATE EQUIDNA!**—escucharon gritar a las cercanías, rápido Silver se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a unas de las puertas para así abrirla y ver aproximarse a knuckles y a rouge los cuales tenían algo consigo o mejor dicho a alguien.

—**¿¡Pero qué pasa con ustedes!?**—grito silver al salir por la puerta y así acercarse a ellos

—**Lo encontramos inconsciente cerca de aquí**—explico rouge mientras entraban —**Pero la verdad no sabemos quien es**—

Blaze no le quitaba la mirada de encima algo en el le daba desconfianza—**Silver , ayudame a dejarlo por ****ahí**—señalo knuckles el sofá donde anteriormente estuvieron él y Blaze

—**De acuerdo...**—silver levanto su mano para así levantar al chico con sus poderes pero la mano de blaze interrumpió su acción –E**spera**- murmuro ella para así acercarse al encapuchado y en un movimiento rápido retirarle la capucha la cual también cubría parte de su cuerpo, el momento en que quito esa prenda de su cuerpo todos los presentes se quedaron helados

—**Llamen a Sonic...**—murmuro Silver y knuckles no dudo en ir corriendo a donde se encontraba el erizo azul.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lean esto y un panda se salvará de las garras del bambú asesino!<strong>

**enserio**** lamento tardar tanto en actualizar ;_; ya tenia el capitulo hecho desde hace tiempo pero mi excusa (? es que mi compu se descompuso y apenas me la entregaron hoy... lo bueno es que ya no tardare nada en actualizar el siguiente capitulo (tal vez lo suba mañana) :D no se preocupen por que de que termino esta historia la termino... enserio gracias por los reviews yo creí que por ser mi primera historia y por los primeros 2 capítulos serian nada mas como 5 reviews máximo :') con respecto a las parejas que aparecerán aquí decidí que pondré un poco de silvaze y knouge y el Sonamy vendrá mas adelante.  
><strong>

**bueno dejen reviews para saber si les gusta la idea :) **

**bye**


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡disfruten el capi!**

* * *

><p>Vanilla se encontraba curando a la eriza... El golpe que tenía provocado por las garras de aquel robot gigante abarcaba gran parte de su costado dejándolo con un color morado y a la vez un poco hinchado, termino de vendarla y amy ya se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente.<p>

**—****¿Se encuentra bien?****— **preguntó Cream viendo fijamente a su mejor amiga **—S****i, cielo...solo necesita descansar un poco-** aseguró Vanilla calmándole los nervios a la pequeña mientras guardaba las vendas en uno de los estantes de la enfermería.

**—M****e alegro..****—** suspiró la conejita con alivio

**—B****ien, creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar un poco –** la conejo mayor se encamino a la salida

**—N****o, yo quiero quedarme un poco con ella****—** le pidió Cream mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del lugar

**—C****ariño, te he dicho que ella está bien, solo necesita dormir****—**le recordó vanilla con una sonrisa

**—****Es que siento que después de mi accidente... Yo también debo cuidarla como ella lo hizo conmigo****—** el recuerdo de ese día aun lo tenia muy presente.

**—****Pero Amy solo esta agotada por ahora, lo que paso contigo fue diferente Cream****—** le explicó su madre con toda calma

**—A****un así es mi mejor amiga y quiero quedarme con ella****—**la pequeña pidió nuevamente a su madre, sabía que no podría darle un "no" por respuesta

**—****Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que pase estaré cerca ¿de acuerdo?****—** una sonrisa salió del rostro de vanilla como siempre

**—****De acuerdo****—**respondió feliz Cream.

* * *

><p>Aun se encontraban conversando sobre el tema de los robots, no podían llegar a una conclusión exacta de cómo funcionan, a pesar de que Tails es un pequeño genio tampoco lograba saber como es que estos recolecten la información de cada pelea<p>

**—****He desarmado cientos de veces estas maquinas pero no encuentro ningún tipo de memoria o chip para que estos almacenen información de ese tipo****—** declaró frustradamente Tails y a Sonic no le extraño su comportamiento , sabía bien que su hermanito no soportaba la idea de que hubiera algo que no pudiera resolver

**—N****o perdemos nada con seguir intentándolo****—**trato de animarle

**—****Tal vez pueda haber una opción****—** intervino el erizo negro quien seguía observando detenidamente la pieza de robot que tenía en sus manos

**—****Entonces habla****— **le miro fijamente Sonic,eran raras las ocasiones en las que Shadow tenía la idea de trabajar en equipo

**—****¡Sonic!****—** entro Knuckles con un grito alterado y el erizo nombrado volteo rápidamente y vio una expresión entre enojo y preocupación en su amigo

**—****¿pero qué sucede?, ¿por que llegas así?****—**Sonic se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y acto seguido Tails hizo lo mismo mientras Shadow permaneció en su lugar y con una expresión seria en su rostro, pero quería escuchar lo que el equidna tenía que decir aunque por su llegada sabía que no traería buenas noticias

**—****tienes que venir rápido… Hay un soldado de Eggman aquí**

**—****¿¡que!?, ¿Dónde está?****—** grito el erizo alterado, Tails se estremeció y Shadow abrió un poco mas lo ojos.

**—****En el salón principal****— **indico seriamente el equidna, Sonic no dijo nada y se fue dejando una estela azul.

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente los ojos para después tallárselos un poco y darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería, trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su costado la hizo volver a su posición anterior, dirigió su vista a su costado y vio que estaba vendada, se toco un poco pero apenas puso un poco de presión con la mano y ese dolor punzante la obligo a retirarla rápidamente mientras daba un pequeño quejido de dolor<p>

**—****Realmente esa hojalata se desquito****—** dijo por lo bajo

**-!AMY!-** crean grito de alegría mientras corría a abrazarla y ella le correspondía

**—O****uch...-** se quejo casi silenciosamente pero Cream logro escucharla

**—L****o siento, ¿te lastime?****—** le pregunto un poco preocupada mientras la ayudaba a Amy a sentarse un poco mientras ese sentaba en la pequeña cama junto a su amiga

**—****No te preocupes, solo me duele un poco****—** le respondió con una sonrisa a lo que Cream le respondió devolviendole el gesto

**—****¿Y cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?****—** preguntó la eriza con un bostezo

**—****solo unas cuantas horas... Y ¿qué paso ahí afuera?****—** pregunto con curiosidad al ver el aspecto de su amiga

**—****Eggman mando de nuevo a sus robots a atacarnos, pero esta vez mando a uno mas fuerte****—** le explico

**—****Es por eso que regreso el señor Shadow- **murmuro Cream pensativa

**—****¿Shadow esta aquí?****—** Amy le pregunto confundida

**—****Si, en este momento está con el señor sonic****—** explico Cream **—****También a mi me resulto extraño que el señor Shadow haya regresado después de dos años.**

**—****Pues si esta con Sonic es por algo...tal vez descubrió donde se encuentra Eggman y su "amiguito"****—**comento Amy en un tono burlón

**—****Eso espero, bien... Voy con mi mamá a decirle que ya estas bien, la cena esta en esa mesita ahí****— **le indico con un dedo **—D****ebes de estar hambrienta después de todo este día****—**la conejita bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la salida **—****Luego regreso****— **aseguro antes de irse

**—****Hey cream****— **amy le llamo y ella volteo a verla **—G****racias por todo****—** agredeció un poco avergonzada

**—****No es nada, después de todo somos mejores amigas****— **le respondió tiernamente a lo que amy le dio una sonrisa, después cream salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>—¿Q<strong>**ué haremos con el ahora?****—** pregunto seriamente Blaze a Silver mientras veía al "intruso" este era un erizo color gris oscuro que traía el típico uniforme de los soldados de la armada de Eggman

**—****Sonic es el que decidirá que hacer con él****— **le respondió silver también mirando al chico

**—****No te olvides de shadow****— **intervino Rouge **—****conociéndolo, él también querrá hacer algo y te aseguro que no será compasivo.**

**—****En eso tienes razón-** suspiro Blaze y justo en ese momento llego Sonic seguido por knuckles, Tails y Shadow

**—****¿En donde esta?****—** questiono Sonic con un tono de voz un poco enojado ya que el saber que uno de los soldados de Eggman se encontraba en su hogar le hacía sentir un hueco de enojo en el estomago, Silver y los demás se apartaron un poco dejando ver lo que el erizo azul buscaba, Shadow solo frunció el seño y Tails le miro con un poco de nervios.

**—****¿Cómo llego aquí?****—** pregunto Sonic un poco mas calmado a knuckles

**—****Lo encontramos inconsciente****—** explico el equidna

**—****¿¡y por que lo trajeron sabiendo que...**

**—****llevaba una capucha que no dejaba ver quien es****—** Rouge le interrumpió para explicarle **—****knuckles es cabeza hueca, pero no tanto****—**

**—****!HEY!****—** grito el equidna ofendido

**-!BASTA!-** regaño Blaze **-el punto es que no sabemos qué hacer con él-**

**—H****ay que esperar a que despierte****—** indico Shadow

**-¿¡Que!?-** Sonic volteo a verlo mientras los demás le miraban de manera atónita **—****¿Desde cuándo tu das ordenes aquí?****—** pregunto el erizo con enfado

**—****Escucha faker, lo necesitamos para llegar a Eggman****—**sonic y los demás le miraron confundidos **—****Esa era la idea que quería dar hace rato... Necesitamos a un soldado de Eggman para poder saber dónde se esconde ,pero creo que ya no es necesario buscar a uno****—** finalizo mientras fijaba su vista al chico quien aun estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba

**—****Estoy de acuerdo****— **apoyo Silver mientras los demás excepto Tails daban la misma respuesta, el joven zorro miro a su "hermano" mayor esperando una respuesta de el; Sonic por su parte no podía protestar a eso, realmente no era mal plan pero debería de tener cuidado con aquel.

**—****De acuerdo, en cuanto el despierte pondremos tu plan en marcha-**miro a shadow** -knuckles, mantelo vigilado-** finalizo mientras salía del lugar y Tails le siguió

**—****Creo que Big Blue estaba muy calmado****—** comento pensativa Rouge

**—B****ueno, mas bien tomo el asunto con seriedad****—**Blaze respondió a la murciélago

**—****¿Ahora si nos dirás por que regresaste?****—** cuestiono Silver al erizo negro

**—L****a verdad...**** no se me apetece decirles-** respondio con arrogancia mientras salía del lugar dejando a silver con una cara de confusión la cual cambio a enojo

**—****Pero que pesado es****—** mascullo Silver rechinando los dientes

**—****Sabes perfectamente que así es él, que no te sorprenda-** le recordó Blaze cruzada de brazos

**—****Mejor vayamos a cenar algo... Después de este día necesitamos recuperar energías****—**propuso rouge y a los demas no les pareció mala idea

**—****ESPEREN ¿¡ME VAN A DEJAR SOLO AQUI!?****—** grito enojado knuckles

**—****No te preocupes knucky, te traeré sobras... Mientras juega con tu nuevo amigo****—**dijo burlándose Rouge mientras salía con Silver y Blaze del lugar, Silver rió por lo bajo pero Blaze le dio un codazo en sus costillas.

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>**¿Estas seguro de continuar con esto?****—** interrogo Tails a Sonic mientras caminaban por los pasillos

**—****No, ¿pero que más se puede hacer? Hemos intentado ya de todo para encontrar a Eggman y simplemente no lo logramos****— **le respondió aun con un tono un poco enojado a lo que Tails sonó asintió **–Pero realmente me preocupa que un soldado de eggman se encuentre aquí****—**cambio su tono de voz a uno que parecías más serio

**—B****ueno habrá que advertir a los chaotix,a vainilla,a cream, a Amy y a los demás****—** recordó el joven zorro

**—****¡Diablos!, me olvide de Amy, Tails tu informa a los chaotix y yo mañana daré la advertencia a los demás****—** comando sonic

**—****Esta bien, hasta mañana****—** se despidió Tails y Sonic solo se fue corriendo.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en su habitación y ya había terminado de cenar lo que Cream le había dejado… tantos años de jugar a ser cocineras parece que si sirvió de Algo, dejo su plato vació de vuelta en la mesita y escucho que tocaban la puerta.<p>

**—****¿Ah?, Pase****—** respondio un poco confundida, para voltear y recibir con una ligera sonrisa a quien se encontraba tras la puerta

**—H****ey... ¿cómo te sientes****—**pregunto el erizo azul mientras entraba

**—****Ah...hola, pues me duele solo un poco****—** le respondió mientras tocaba su costado con una mano

**—M****e imagino, ese robot si te dio un buen golpe****— **le recordó Sonic con una expresión de culpa mirándola detenidamente

**—****Supongo que me vas a regañar o algo por el estilo****—** bajo ella un poco la mirada

**—****No, claro que no, me alegro de que seas fuerte, un golpe así te hubiera roto una costilla****—** le sonrió tratando de animarla mientras se acercaba a ella

**—****No soy tan fácil de romper****—** murmuro bajo pero, el erizo logro escucharla.

**—P****ues entrenaste mucho en estos años****—** le volvió a sonreír y al parecer logro hacer efecto en ella, ya que lo volvió a mirar sonriente

**—****Y aun así no te quieres casar conmigo****—** le recordó juguetonamente aquella frase

**—¡H****ey!, se supone que dejamos eso atrás hace años****— **Sonic exclamo nerviosamente retrocediendo unos pasos a lo que Amy comenzó a reírse

**—****tranquilo, solo jugaba****—**continuo riéndose **—****solo quería recordar como eran las cosas antes de que todo esto pasara****— **explico poco triste **—****Tuve que madurar muy rápido****—** soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada, Sonic no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ya que en el fondo también extrañaba la situación en la que ella gritaba "¡_cásate conmigo!"_ y el contestaba "¡_NO WAY!"_ pero lo ultimo hizo que borrara la sonrisa de rostro y viera a la eriza, tenia razón, ella y todos tuvieron que madurar muy rápido debido a la guerra contra Eggman y ese Aliado suyo el cual nadie sabe quién es.

**—T****e prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes****—** aseguro con una sonrisa, dándole confianza a la chica **—****bien... creo que debes descansar un poco.**

**—****Esta bien...****— **respondió con un bostezo **—****buenas noches.**

**—B****uenas noches****—** se despidió con un ademan de mano mientras salía por la puerta sin darse cuenta de que había olvidado decirle algo importante.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lean esto y les réglalo dulces (?<strong>

**Tonta temporada de exámenes parciales que no dejan respirar D: cada vez que usaba la PC era solamente para estudiar o cuando quería escribir me distraía mucho ;n; y TODO el capitulo lo escribí por el celular xD y extrañamente así me concentro mas …. LO BUENO es que ya estoy de vacaciones y ahora si escribiré más seguido (yay) **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y recientemente a ****Maria-chan24 por su review tan bonito ;w; ….bueno, nos vemos pronto con el siguiente capítulo ya que tome inspiración de la canción Cold Sunset de 2-byte (es tan bella :3 ) y actualizare más pronto de lo que creen**

**Chao!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**hola! aqui esta el capitulo 5: **

* * *

><p>El sueño lo estaba venciendo y combinado con el hambre que sentía no mejoraba las cosas, dirigió su vista hacia aquel soldado que se encontraba recostado en un sofá mientras que a él le toco sentarse en una silla fría y dura de la cual su espalda se estaba cansado, dio unas estiradas acompañadas con un profundo bostezo, volvió a su posición anterior y se dispuso a dormir….era obvio que esa noche seria tranquila o al menos eso pensó el<p>

**—****No dará problemas ahora, mañana haremos algo****— ** Knuckles dio otro bostezo para así relajarse y tratar de dormir un poco….siesta que no duro ni un minuto ya que escucho ruido a las afueras el cual provoco que despertara abriendo los ojos de golpe, dirigió su vista hacia el muchacho que seguía ajeno a todo, suspiro con un poco de alivio camino a paso firme hacia la entrada y al abrir una de las puertas se encontró con una noche oscura en la cual no se podía ver nada, tomo una linterna que estaba cerca y alumbro mientras salía del lugar a buscar la razón de los ruidos

**—N****o se moverá de aquí****—** murmuro mientras daba una mirada fugaz al chico del sofá y salió del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>**¿Tú crees que sea algo peligroso?****—** pregunto Silver a Blaze mientras tomaba un poco de agua

**—T****enemos que confiar en lo que dice shadow ya que no tenemos más opciones****—** respondió Blaze imitando al erizo plateado **—A****demás, cualquier cosa que salga mal, nosotros somos mas y podemos detenerle fácilmente ya que él es solo uno****—** dijo refiriéndose a la posibilidad de que aquel soldado de Eggman quisiera atacar o delatar su pequeño hogar con el que se habían mantenido a salvo desde hace 2 años

**—B****ueno, en eso tienes razón….sobre todo por Sonic y el odio que tiene a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Eggman.**

**—N****o solo él…. Yo creo que todos aquí tienen un motivo en especial para odiarle más de lo normal****—** añadio pensativa

Silver solo se quedo pensativo unos momentos en realidad Blaze tenía mucha razón, por eso era el empeño de todos por encontrar a eggman y ponerle fin a las cosas o al menos el quería un mejor futuro en el cual regresar con Blaze y poder estar tranquilos sin las preocupaciones de las invasiones diarias….solo tenían que encontrar la forma de hacerlo

**—****Bien, creo que es hora de descansar un poco****—** la felina se levanto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

**—S****i, algo me dice que mañana será un día agitado****—** menciono al recordar lo acontecido un par de horas.

**—S****upongo que si... descansa****—**se despidió mientras salía por la puerta en camino a su habitación

* * *

><p>No podía dormir sabiendo que estaba bajo el mismo techo junto a alguien que trabaja para Eggman…. Sonic casi tenía la idea de dormir con un ojo abierto, dio varias vueltas en su cama, Además tenía la sensación de que olvido algo importante, solo que no podía recordar que es, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, pero principalmente pensaba en la idea de shadow ¿habrá sido buena idea aceptar su plan? o ¿Qué tal si el soldado de eggman intenta atacar o delatar su ubicación? No podía poner en riesgo a sus amigos o a cualquier habitante de su hogar… aunque el plan usarlo para poder tener información del paradero de eggman y su aliado en una parte le parecía buena…pero como toda buena idea también tiene sus contras…solo esperaba que esta ocasión pueda ser diferente.<p>

Poco a poco aun con tantos pensamientos fue cerrando los ojos y conciliando el sueño hasta que por fin cayo dormido.

* * *

><p>Lentamente estaba despertando junto con una horrible sensación de dolor en su cabeza, se sobo un poco para después levantarse del sofá donde había dormido un largo rato<p>

**—****¿Dónde estoy?****—**susurro levemente mirando a su alrededor…era una pequeña sala que estaba un poco gastada gracias al tiempo con unas antorchas unidas en forma de candelabro que alumbraba el lugar

Se levanto y vio que una de las puertas principales se encontraba ligeramente abierta pero decidió ignorarla…tenia mas curiosidad de saber en dónde estaba, aunque en realidad ya suponía que era ese lugar así que camino por los pasillos silenciosamente hasta que vio a alguien caminar cerca, así que decidió acercarse y tener respuestas obvias de donde se encontraba

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Knuckles camino hasta encontrar lo que causo el ruido a la mitad de la noche y resulto ser solamente un árbol que se había caído que al encontrarse dañado y no aguanto mucho tiempo firme.

**-solo fue esto- **suspiro con alivio y se encamino devuelta a su puesto.

Llego sumamente tranquilo pero cuando dio vuelta a sus alrededores se dio cuenta de que el chico a quien debía vigilar no se encontraba por ningún lado lo cual provoco que se alterara un poco y mirara a todos lados..."_no debe andar lejos" _pensó para después buscarlo, creyendo que no era necesario despertar a los demás.

* * *

><p>La sed la había despertado de su sueño profundo, se maldijo un poco a sí misma y camino hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua<p>

**—O****dio cuando todo está oscuro****—** se quejo Amy mientras tomaba una pequeña linterna y alumbraba aunque sea un poco su camino

Pero al llegar a un pasillo cruzado vio una sombra pasar, le miro extrañada e invoco a su fiel martillo, camino tratando de seguir aquella sombra pero le perdió de vista, resoplo resignada y se dio vuelta pero de pronto sintió que le tapaban la boca y la arrastraban hacia una de las paredes tirando la linterna que tenía en sus manos , actuó rápido y dio un golpe rápido y certero y solamente escucho un quejido de dolor proveniente de aquello que había golpeado con mucha fuerza, tomo la linterna que se encontraba en el suelo y alumbro a su atacante y descubrió a un erizo gris con el uniforme de los soldados de Eggman, un mal recuerdo le vino a la cabeza y dio un pequeño grito pero sonoro, tenía ganas de seguir golpeándolo con su martillo pero la llegada de knuckles le impidió realizar su idea

**—****¡T-tranquilízate y baja eso!****—**le pidió mientras tomaba el martillo de la chica en un intento de bajarlo

**—****¿¡Cómo quieres que me …..****—**no termino de hablar ya que vio a alguien más llegar

**—****¿Qué pasa aquí?****—**grito Sonic desconcertado por el ruido a altas horas de la noche y Al ver a sus amigos alterados pero por la poca luz del pasillo no pudo ver con exactitud lo que ocurria

**-¿Qué ocurre?... ¡Ocurre que el fabuloso guardián de knuckles dejo entrar aquí a un soldado de eggman!****—** Amy grito histérica señalando al chico que se encontraba en el suelo y entonces fue cuando Sonic recordó aquello importante que había olvidado: informarle a Amy de la estadía del soldado...

**—P****ara tu información yo desperté aquí****—** se defendió el soldado mientras se ponía de pie **—Y**** solo buscaba a alguien que me pudiera decir en donde estoy****—**no termino de hablar ya que knuckles se lo llevo empujando a otra habitación

**—V****amos, tu no debes de estar aquí y mañana hablaremos contigo****— **siguió empujando y este no dijo nada, solo miro fijamente a Sonic.

Amy se quedo confundida un momento hasta que comprendió la mitad de la situación y rápidamente miro fijamente con el seño fruncido al erizo

**—****Escucha-** se dio cuenta de su mirada **—K****nuckles y Rouge le encontraron afuera inconsciente y lo trajeron aquí****—** Amy solo le miro aun mas confundida ya que conociéndolo el jamás hubiera permitido que alguien que trabaje para Eggman se acercara ni un metro a su hogar, estaba a punto de decirle algo al respecto pero Sonic la interrumpió **—A****l principio no sabían que era soldado de Eggman hasta que Blaze lo descubrió y Shadow tiene un plan respecto a el... Solo que había olvidado avisarte****—** termino de hablar con una sonrisa nerviosa amy solo suspiro un poco aliviada

**—E****ntonces esa es la razon por la que shadow regreso...****— **murmuro pensativa

**—N****o exactamente, pero en el momento en que lo vio se le ocurrio la idea de utilizarlo para llegar a la base oculta de Eggman ya que solo sus soldados conocen su ubicacion****—** le explico seriamente ya que el plan aun no lo convencia del todo

**—¿Y**** tu crees que el quiera ayudarnos?****—** pregunto amy un poco desconfianda

**—****Eso es algo que arreglaremos en la mañana****—** indico sonic **—L****o mejor sera descansar para poner en marcha el plan de shadow****—** aun seguia con un tono de seriedad en su voz

**—D****e acuerdo... ****—** asintio la chica aun dudosa de aquel plan y a la vez un poco nerviosa al saber que alguien que trabaja para eggman y su aliado este bajo el mismo techo que ella y sus amigos **—****Descansa****—** dijo como ultimo para después dirigir su mirada en la dirección donde se había marchado knuckles

**—C****laro... Y mantente alerta, a primera hora avisaremos a todos****— **aunque lo primero era una petición parecía mas como una advertencia,Amy solo volvió a asentir y el erizo se fue corriendo dejando que la noche pasara y pronto la mañana diera su luz

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en el rostro de shadow por lo cual comenzó a maldecir un poco pero pronto se dio cuenta que un nuevo día había llegado lo cual jamás le ha emocionado mucho...lo único que esperaba con ansias era poner en marcha su idea con respecto al nuevo huésped de parte de eggman Estaba seguro que iba a resultar y por fin tomaría venganza contra los causantes de la guerra en el planeta, era lo único que quería: verlos caer y destruirlos con sus propias manos, el había visto todos los destrozos provocados por las invasiones, la lenta desintegración de los miembros del GUN, la frustración de no poder acabar con un simple robot y sobre todo el sentimiento de furia ante la cobardía de eggman y el anonimato de su "ayudante"... Levantándose Respiro pesadamente dejando enterrados aquellos pensamientos para poner en marcha su plan, se sentía sumamente confiando ante el pensamiento de que al ser la forma de vida perfecta era imposible cometer un error, después de dar por terminados sus pensamientos salió de la habitación para dirigirse al salón principal.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior apenas si pudo lograr dormir un poco,ese sentimiento de inseguridad lo asechaba a pesar de no querer demostrarlo, pero estaba preparado ante la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento con aquel soldado de eggman, rápidamente un pensamiento le vino a la mente "¿<em>por qué no se defendió del ataque de Amy?<em>" Aquel martillo era demasiado fuerte, pero es seguro que todos los que trabajen para eggman lo eran aun mas, miro hacia una pequeña ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, era hora de reunirse con todos y poder obtener respuestas

* * *

><p>Knuckles se encargo de dar aviso de que había una reunión importante mientras le indicaba seriamente a aquel soldado que se quedara quieto y no interviniera en nada, todos se habían quedado confundidos ante tal repentina situación a acepción de los presentes en la noche anterior los cuales solo permanecían serios esperando la llegada de el par de erizos la cual no se hizo esperar mucho ya que a unos cuantos segundos estos llegaron.<p>

**—S****e preguntaran por que hemos decidido reunirlos a todos****—** hablo alto el erizo azul, mientras Shadow se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando de forma seria la escena **—A****noche mientras se realizaba una inspección de área, se encontró a un herido y fue traído aquí****— **un trago pesado paso por su garganta **—E****l cual resulto ser un soldado del ejército del doctor Eggman.**

los murmullos en el lugar no se hicieron esperar, cream quien se encontraba junto a vainilla sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo acompañado de un recuerdo, busco con la mirada a Amy quien se encontraba sentada junto a Blaze preguntándose si ella también estaba enterada de esa noticia

**—****¡ESCUCHEN!****—** Sonic grito ya cansado de tantos murmullos**—P****ensaran que debemos sacar a ese soldado inmediatamente de aquí****— **hizo una breve pausa **—P****ero lo necesitamos para poder llegar al doctor Eggman, ya que el solo puede saber donde se encuentra****—** los presentes se quedaron confundidos

**—S****é que es algo arriesgado, pero les mantendremos informados de todo****— **dijo Sonic para ya terminar por terminado el anuncio, no quería dar detalles o explicaciones que ni el mismo sabia, además había acordado con Shadow que él no diría ni comentaría nada ya que el erizo negro no quería hablar serenamente para todos...no era su estilo, solo quería dar explicaciones a los involucrados y no a nadie más.

Después de eso los presentes se fueron retirando aun desconcertados ante la situación, pero confiaban plenamente en la palabra del erizo azul, solo se quedaron en el lugar Rouge,Silver,Blaze,los Chaotix, tails, Amy y Cream quien soltó la mano de Vanilla para acercarse a la eriza, mientras su madre salía del lugar puesto que tenia deberes que atender y sabia que la pequeña conejita estaba en buenas manos.

**—B****ien, creo que es hora de que hagan lo que tengan que hacer****—** Silver se dirigio a Sonic y a Shadow, el erizo negro solamente resoplo y Sonic asintio con una expresión seria esperando a que knuckles llegara junto a su objetivo principal.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a knuckles quien caminaba vigilando al soldado Mientras que el solo se quedaba con la mirada en la penumbra, no se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debía de hacerlo

**—****Quiero que me digas a que has venido aquí, ¿Acaso eggman te mando?****—** Sonic fue directamente al grano, no quería vueltas innecesarias al asunto.

**—****Yo... escape de la base del doctor-** respondio aquel misterioso soldado con la mirada baja todavía

**—****¿A qué te refieres con escapar?****—** le pregunto knuckles de manera un tanto pesada ya que aun debia tener la guardia en alto

**—Y****o simplemente no quería permanecer en ese lugar tan horrible y desierto donde todos son sus esclavos****—** no tenía el valor de levantar la mirada mientras que todos los presentes se quedaron incrédulos ¿será la oportunidad de por fin encontrar la base de Eggman y de su aliado?

**—****Dinos en donde está su base****—** shadow le demando de manera directa

**—P****odría llevarlos hasta ella, pero será peligroso llegar****—**advirtió el uniformando mientras porfin levantaba la mirada

**—****Y como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti y que no nos traicionaras en el último momento****—**le reclamo Sonic ,ya que seguía sin confiar en el por obvias razones

**—****Porque yo he estado buscándolos desde que escape****—** confeso a lo que Sonic se quedo incrédulo

**—S****iempre supe de ti y de tu equipo y de todas las veces que han detenido al doctor Eggman, pero desde que esta guerra comenzó, muchos en el planeta tienen esperanza en ustedes y al lograr llegar a la base del doctor podrán detenerle y solo yo se donde se encuentra...así que deben de confiar en mí****—** Sonic no supo que decir...en realidad tenía una oportunidad tan cercana de derrotar a eggman y no podía dejarla ir, volteo su mirada hacia los demás quienes se encontraban igual de pensativos, así que no seria de mucha ayuda pedirles su opinión

**—****Has llegado a ver a Eggman o a su aliado?****—** la pregunta de silver saco al erizo azul de sus pensamientos y prestara total atención a la respuesta...era algo que realmente le importaba saber.

**—****Nunca pude verles****—**confeso**—****yo solamente recibía ordenes de parte de superiores míos, pero nunca de los jefes****—**respondió el soldado un tanto apenado

**—E****so no ayuda en nada****—** dijo con seriedad el erizo negro **—****No sabemos si realmente se encuentran ese par de locos ahí.**

**—****Les juro que solamente hay una base y es de donde se mandan todas las invasiones****—**alzo un poco la voz el uniformado Los presentes se quedaron un momento en un estado de seriedad

**—****Pues no se perdera nada al internarlo****—** intervino Rouge quien permanecía sentada a en una parte alta de la habitacion **—****o al menos no creo que se pierda más de lo que hemos perdido en este tiempo.**

Amy dirigió su mirada hacia Sonic intentando saber que estaba pasando por su mente si ella estaba confundida el debería estar peor mas sumado su rencor del erizo azul hacia cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Eggman.

**—****Supongo que no tenemos de otra más que confiar en lo que dices-** las palabras de Sonic hicieron que el uniformado respirara tranquilo **—P****ero te tendremos vigilado****—** termino su frase mirando a knuckles recordando el incidente de anoche

Shadow no dijo nada pero en el interior se sentía satisfecho, sobre todo impaciente por llegar a esa dichosa base si pudiera ir de inmediato lo haría sin pensarlo dejando a todos atrás y el ajustar cuentas por si mismo, pero estaba consciente de que ante todo tenía que tener un plan y para este necesitaba a Sonic y al resto por que nadie sabía que hay en la base de Eggman

**—...¿Y**** cuál es tu nombre?****—** pregunto Blaze quien se encontraba junto a Silver, aquel individuo la intrigaba

**—M****e llamo klaw****—** respondió este tranquilamente

**—B****ien, solamente te pediremos que no intentes nada extraño****—** le advirtió Sonic**—****más tarde planearemos como llegar a la base, mientras tanto puedes estar aquí****— **le miro fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION! <strong>


	6. Capitulo 6

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un tono naranja el cual se podía considerar como un hermoso atardecer conforme en tiempo iba pasando. Todo había estado tranquilo después de la reunión que aconteció en la mañana, Nadie había objetado nada después de aquella reunión, aun con todas las dudas confiaban plenamente en las decisiones del erizo azul y además tenían la pequeña esperanza de al fin encontrar la base de Eggman lo único que faltaba era idear un plan de invasión pero este tenía que ser preciso y muy organizado ya que solamente había una oportunidad en la cual no se podía tener ningún error y eso lo tenía muy presente cada uno en su mente

**—****¿Cuándo creen que vallamos a ir a la base de Eggman?****— **pregunto el equidna chocando sus puños mientras yacía recostado en el suelo de una vieja habitación junto con sus compañeros

**—****Se paciente...primero tenemos que tener algún plan, no poder ir simplemente y atacar****—** respondio Blaze de manera seria la cual estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados para después dirigirle una mirada desaprobatoria

**—E****s cierto, se podría decir que estamos en la cuerda floja****— **apoyo la murciélago recargada en una de las paredes **—N****o siempre tienes que actuar sin pensar knucky****—** knuckles solamente gruño ante su comentario y Rouge contenía las ganas de reír

**—****Da igual, solamente tenemos que esperar a como avance esta situación****—** Silver intervino en un intento de que Rouge y Knuckles no comenzaran una pelea

**—****¿Y que pasara si intenta traicionarnos mientras tenemos la guardia baja?****—** les recordó Rouge arqueando una de sus cejas

**—****No tenemos por qué hacerlo****—**indico Silver **—I****ncluso tenemos que estar más atentos que nunca.**

**—****Si, como nuestro querido guardián que anoche dejo que nuestro soldadito se paseara por aquí****— **dijo burlonamente la murciélago

**—****¿¡Cómo demonios te enteraste de eso!?****—** grito sorprendido el equidna levantándose de golpe con el ceño fruncido y la mirada confundida

**—****Fácil, Amy me lo contó todo, ella debió golpearte con el martillo****—** comenzó a reír ruidosamente

**—****¿Quieren dejar de pelear por un momento ustedes dos?****—** reclamo Blaze dejando a Knuckles con la palabra en la boca ya que este tenía la intención de seguir con la discusión haciendo que este solamente resoplara resignado volviendo a su posición anterior y a Rouge riendo por lo bajo en señal de victoria

**—****¿A qué hora Sonic dijo que nos reuniéramos para planear la invasión**?**—** pregunto Silver cambiando el tema

**—H****abía dicho que en unos minutos, pero creo que aún tenemos tiempo****—** Rouge miro un reloj que se encontraba a lo alto en una pared

**—A****un así deberíamos ir ahora****— **se levanto la felina de su asiento mientras los demás solo le dieron la razón y se fueron

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el estudio de Tails se encontraban los demás esperando a que todos estuvieran reunidos para así poder planear la invasión.<p>

Sonic estaba junto a Tails conversando sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior seguía con una actitud pensativa y siempre miraba de reojo a aquel soldado de nombre klaw quien solamente se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera un tanto apartado, a pesar de que este se haya mantenido tranquilo en el poco tiempo de su estancia, el erizo aún sentía desconfianza.

Mientras que Amy estaba sentada con Cream quien se sentía un poco intimidada por el Soldado, mientras que la eriza solamente se encontraba un tanto nerviosa pero a la vez molesta por un mal recuerdo que llegaba a su mente.

Shadow por su parte estaba en una esquina de la pared de brazos cruzados mirando atentamente el lugar ya que el Tails tenía unas enormes vitrinas con partes de robots entre otras cosas que lograban captar su atención por la variedad de armas, chips, cables entre otras cosas completamente extrañas y a la vez interesantes

**—****Lamento la tardanza-** se disculpo blaze un tanto apurada cuando entro por la puerta seguida del resto y tomaban los asientos disponibles en la habitación.

**—B****ien, Creo que al estar todos ya nos puedes decir a detalle sobre la base de eggman****— **las palabras de Sonic fueron dirigidas a Klaw mientras que el simplemente alzo la vista para poder ver los ojos esmeralda de Sonic los cuales demostraban seriedad y le daba a entender que debía contestar rápidamente

**—****¿Qué es lo primero que quieren saber?****— ** pregunto Kaw un tanto más seguro, el hecho de estar ahí con el llamado Sonic team fue su plan desde un principio ¿por qué tendría que sentirse intimidado o nervioso?

**—D****inos donde esta****—** dio un paso al frente shadow involucrándose con voz seca y con impaciencia.

**—****Bajo tierra...****— **musito bajo pero audible para los presentes quienes simplemente quedaron incrédulos ante tal respuesta aunque a la vez era un tanto lógica por el hecho de que en 2 años no han podido hallar rastro de la dichosa base ¿pero qué tan profundo estará para que no haya rastro alguno?

**—****¿Pero en que parte del planeta?****—** Sonic se acerco unos pasos a klaw, comenzaba a impacientarse...quería respuestas y las quería ahora

**—A**** las afueras de Lethal Radioactive Zone****—**respondió rápidamente

**—P****ero si hemos registrado esa zona****—** menciono pensativo Silver al recordar las zonas exploradas con el tiempo

**—****Como dije, está bajo tierra****—** pauso un momento **—M****uy profundo****—** finalizo Klaw con un suspiro

**—****¿Cómo has logrado salir de ahí y como nos encontraste?****—**le pregunto de manera incrédula Blaze quien estaba sentada junto a Amy la cual no salía de sus pensamientos o mejor dicho un recuerdo amargo

**—****No fue fácil escapar, para subir a la superficie robe un deslizador de los oficiales, después vague sin rumbo hasta que llegue aquí-**

**—****¿No notaron el escape?****—** pregunto intrigado Knuckles pero Tails le interrumpió

**—A****l parecer en ese lugar se usa tecnología muy avanzada para que hayas huido simplemente****—** finalizo pensativo en zorrito

**—M****e persiguieron por varios días hasta pude perderles el rastro****—**explico cansadamente **—****Fue cuando termine aquí.**

**—...L****ethal Radioactive Zone****— ** repitió shadow con seriedad **—****hump... buen lugar para ocultarse****—** se acerco con paso intimidante hacia klaw hasta quedar frente a él **—****Espero que esto no sea una trampa****— **pauso un momento **—****O este lugar será lo último que veras en tu vida****—**aquella amenaza sonó tan tranquila y natural lo cual la hacía verdadera e intimidante además de que nadie de los presentes lo detuvo o interrumpió, ni siquiera Sonic quien solamente miraba seriamente...shadow le había ganado las palabras

**—S****i fuera mentira no habría arriesgado mi vida al llegar hasta aquí****—** respondió klaw con decisión aunque temblando por dentro por la seria mirada carmesí del erizo negro y este sonrió satisfactoriamente por unos segundos para después alejarse de el

**—****Bien...****—** alzo la voz Sonic **—****La idea es ir cuanto antes a Lethal Radioactive Zone, al llegar a ahí Klaw nos dirigirá a la entrada para así poder encontrar a Eggman y su aliado; y al hacerlo destruir completamente el lugar al igual que a todo enemigo****—**Su plan fue tan directo y sin rodeos por lo cual nadie se opuso u opino algo diferente...en realidad todos querían acabar la guerra contra Eggman lo más rápido posible y Sonic era el que se haría personalmente cargo de él.

* * *

><p>Apenas estaba oscureciendo completamente y pronto el sonido de los grillos se escucharía en cuestión de minutos, Blaze solo se encontraba observando desde uno de los tejados el paisaje del cual comenzaba a oscurecerse pero aun con algunos tonos violeta en el<p>

**—****¿Qué haces aquí?****— **escucho preguntar tranquilamente a sus espaldas lo cual provoco que volteara

**—****N****ada, simplemente relajándome un poco, Silver****—** respondió manteniendo sus ojos cerrados

**—****¿Sigues preocupada, no es así?****—** le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a ella tratando de mirar su rostro

**—S****implemente quisiera saber como están las cosas en nuestro tiempo, si al saber la ubicación de Eggman la situación haya podido mejorar un poco****—** dijo con un suspiro silencioso

**—C****reo que sería mejor enfocarnos en destruir esa base y derrotarlos para conseguir un mejor futuro ¿no lo crees?****—** termino para después voltear a verla con una sonrisa segura

**—****¿Cómo haces para estar tan tranquilo?****—** le pregunto mirándolo con una ceja arqueada

**—S****implemente porque hemos salido de peores situaciones...bueno, con algo de dificultades****—**rió un poco **—P****ero siempre logramos salir todos adelante.**

**—****Supongo que tienes razón****—** murmuro Blaze para apoyar su mentón en sus rodillas **—S****olo espero que sea lo más pronto posible.**

**—****¿Por qué lo dices?****—** pregunto confundido **—****¿Acaso no te agrada la compañía de todos aquí?****—** nuevamente trato de mirar el rostro de ella que aun estaba en sus rodillas mirando el horizonte

**—N****o es eso****— ** trato de explicarse la felina **—S****implemente quiero volver a ver este planeta tranquilo****—** finalizo seriamente

**—T****odos queremos eso y al tener una meta en común es mas fácil hacerla cumplir****—** respondió Silver tranquilamente **—C****omienza a hacer frió, creo que es hora de regresar adentro... ¿vienes?.**

**—E****n un minuto****—** fue únicamente lo que respondió

**—B****ien...****—** le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la conocía perfectamente y sabia que habían ocasiones en las cuales ella prefería estar sola **—****Te veré adentro-** se despidió para entrar por una gran ventana por donde había entrado anteriormente mientras Blaze se quedo escuchando el sonido de los grillos los cuales comenzaban a sonar poco a poco acompañándola un rato en su intento de relajarse un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>—E<strong>**ntonces tardaremos aproximadamente 4 horas para llagar a Lethal Radioactive Zone en el Tornado X****—** explico el zorrito mientras señalaba cada parte de los planos que se encontraban en una mesa en medio de su laboratorio

**—****genial****—**expreso Sonic mirando los planos y prestando atención a cada palabra explicada por Tails, solo se encontraban ellos 2 en el lugar **—****¿Y cuando iremos?****—**pregunto un tanto ansioso para dirigir su mirada hacia un pequeño mapa pegado a una pizarra blanca.

**—C****on mejoras que tengo que hacerle para poder ir preparados...****—**pauso pensativamente tails **—S****aldríamos en 4 días si no es que antes****—** dijo para tomar una enorme hoja con anotaciones sobre mejoras y fallas del Tornado Xy ponerla encima de todo

**—S****upongo que será antes...****—** el azulado sonrió al ver las ideas sobre el tornado, conociendo a Tails no tardaría más de 2 días en realizar sus ideas e incluso más

**—****¿Sigues seguro de hacer esto?****— **el zorrito tenía una mirada que podía ser de preocupación pero también de desconfianza

**—****¿Y acaso hay otra opción?****—** contesto mientras seguía revisando aquellos planos **—M****i prioridad es destruir esa base y supongo que también es la de todos aquí****—** volteo a ver al Tails con una mirada ligeramente seria pero no tan dura.

**—****En eso tienes razón, pero... ¿que pasaría si todo esto es una trampa?****—** el joven zorro tenía un buen argumento a su favor **—Q****uien sabe que sea realmente ese lugar****—** lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

**—P****ues no quedara de otra más que volver a pelear****—** una sonrisa confiada salió de parte de Sonic, aunque en realidad en su interior se encontraba más preocupado que cualquiera en el lugar pero también ardía por las ansias de averiguar qué era lo que había en la base y sobre todo que fue de Eggman, pero esa respuesta era justamente lo que Tails deseaba oír haciendo que el zorrito sonriera por igual.

**—B****ien, entonces casi todo ya está planeado****—** Tails comenzó a guardar los planos amontonados que se encontraban en la mesa **—A****hora solo falta el Tornado X****—** camino hacia un elevador que se encontraba al fondo del lugar y presiono un botón rojo el cual brillaba con una luz tenue.

**—****Ok, let's go****—** la sonrisa ladina de Sonic no se hizo esperar para después entrar junto a Tails en el elevador y poner en marcha el primer paso del plan.

* * *

><p>Tenía entre sus manos una de las tantas piezas que habían en el laboratorio de Tails, Shadow aprovecho el momento en el que todos salían de la junta de hace unas horas, ahora se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos del refugio, mientras lanzaba la pieza para después atraparla en su mano y luego observarla detenidamente lo que parecía la parte de la memoria de un robot, el hecho de que aquellas maquinas lograran almacenar los datos y movimientos de cada pelea como si tuvieran mente propia lo desconcertaba e intrigaba al igual que lo llenaba de ira, era como si en cada batalla copiaran sus movimientos como si de luchar contra un espejo se tratase, pero ahora tenía algo mas importante en que pensar... el decidir de qué manera destruiría todo rastro de la misteriosa base de Eggman, era difícil escoger una de las tantas ideas que rondaban en su mente<p>

**—...t****sk****—** se escucho con cinismo a los alrededores, ya habría tiempo de organizar a la perfección sus planes, ahora únicamente tendría que esperar a la llamada de salida y partir a Lethal Radioactive Zone, una sonrisa casi invisible se formo en sus labios la cual no era de felicidad, si no de seguridad y venganza. tomo firmemente la pequeña pieza entre sus manos y le dio una última mirada para después apretarla con fuerza y guardarla entre sus guantes y así seguir su camino explorando aquel viejo refugio en donde se encontraba, con la seguridad de encontrar alguna otra cosa de interés.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba relajarse de todos aquellos recuerdos encontrados a los cuales llegaron de golpe a su mente desde aquel encuentro un tanto violento de anoche y la única forma de olvidarlos era mirando el fuego que emanaba de la chimenea, no era tan grandes las llamas, pero resplandecían de una forma que lograban tranquilizarla mientras que el resplandor anaranjado iluminaba su rostro y sus púas rosadas, soltó un suspiro abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos y apoyando su mentón el ellas. No le gustaba admitir que sentía miedo sobre la idea de la invasión, pero no quería volver a sentirse la niña débil y que siempre necesitaba ser protegida, deseaba demostrar que en dos años de guerra y entrenamiento había logrado cambiar y que ahora podían confiar en ella para todas las misiones ¿pero cómo podían confiar si ya había fallado una vez?, agito su cabeza hacia los lados para ahuyentar los malos pensamientos, para tratar de pensar en otra cosa...<p>

pero no lo conseguía, juraba que si ese intruso se atrevía a dañar a alguno de sus amigos o miembros del refugio, la pagaría muy caro a merced de su martillo, al menos esa idea le regreso un poco de seguridad en si misma haciéndola sonreír mínimamente, se dio vuelta ligeramente para ver a los alrededores comprobando que se encontraba sola al recordar que hoy tocaba hacer guardia a knuckles y a Silver mientras que Rouge vigilaba en los aires

_"no ha aparecido por ningún lado"_ pensó Amy al recordar que desde la reunión con el grupo no había sabido nada del soldado de Eggman, a pesar del enojo y desconfianza que le causaba... también le daba curiosidad, es decir es el único que sabe que hay dentro de aquella misteriosa base y algo mas de información vendría de ayuda, se levanto sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa causado por sentarse en el suelo y se decidió a buscarlo ¿que problema podría pasar? no es como si Sonic o Shadow se fueran a molestar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>—C<strong>**reo que con esto estará bien por hoy****— ** Sonic bostezo de cansancio mirando los arreglos en uno de los lanza proyectiles del Tornado X

**—T****ienes razón****—** dijo Tails estando de acuerdo y a su vez orgulloso de los "pequeños ajustes" **—M****añana tendré todo el día para continuar****—** termino de hablar para dejar sus guantes y lentes de trabajo en una de las mesas cercanas

**—P****or ahora todo va por buen camin****—****-** comento el erizo confiado

**—****Supongo que si****—** reconoció el zorrito **—P****ero aun así creo que no debemos de confiar demasiado en Klaw****—** advirtió

**—****Eso lo se, por eso no dejare que se acerque a nadie de aquí que no sea para tratar asuntos sobre la invasión****—** explico Sonic de manera tranquila **—****Ademas, no creo que con lo que sucedió con Amy anoche le queden ganas de conversar con alguno de aquí****— **rió levemente, Tails sonrió y segundos después comenzó a reír también

**—****Bien, ahora regresemos con los demás****—** Comando el erizo y Tails asintió apagando las luces del taller para después subir al elevador junto a Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizu Is Back baby! :'D<strong>

**okay, este capi lo dividí en 2 partes, así que en el que sigue ahora si se sabrá lo que paso con cream (solo quiero alargar mas el suspenso :v)**

**oh! y se me olvidaba, por ahi un review me pregunto sobre la edad de los personajes, asi que:**

** Sonic: 18, Amy: 15, Tails: 11, Shadow: 18, Silver: 17, Blaze: 17, Cream: 9 Rouge: 21, knuckles: 19, OC "Klaw": 17 (tenia que decirlo :v ) , despues dire los demas XD**

**nos vemos en el próxima actualización, ¡****adiuuuu !**


End file.
